1. Field
The present invention relates generally to watercraft. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern a stowable auxiliary deck mounted on a pontoon boat to support one or more occupants.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Pontoon boats are well known and commonly used for various leisure boating activities on rivers, ponds, lakes, and other bodies of water. Conventional boating activities where pontoons are used include cruising, swimming, and towing a person while the person is tubing or skiing. Pontoon boats typically include a deck supported on at least two cylindrical pontoon floats. Such boats also typically include a railing mounted on the deck, where the railing encircles an area for one or more occupants to ride on the pontoon.
However, conventional pontoons and other conventional watercraft used for leisure activities have certain deficiencies. For instance, the structure of prior art pontoons unduly restricts occupants from conveniently accessing the water adjacent to the pontoon. Prior art pontoons also provide a very limited amount of unrestricted deck space along the outboard margin of the pontoon deck. This limited space condition along the outboard deck margins is particularly inconvenient for certain leisure activities, such as fishing.